Faire la bise
by Dark Roz
Summary: La bise – le baiser par lequel les français se saluent. Que se passe-t-il quand Kurt essaie de l'enseigner à Blaine ? OS, Klaine. TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE SquirrelzAttack


_**Note de l'auteure :**_

_Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Je dois admettre que le fluff Klaine n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Pour moi, c'est vraiment très dur à écrire. J'espère donc que ceci est au moins un fluffiness correct pour vous. =) _

_L'idée de ce oneshot est venue de Sarah/pourunmondeindigne/l'infâme auteur de Kiss. Je suis sa bêta, ce qui veut dire que je dois lire tous ses fics avant qu'elles soient postées. Je n'en dirai pas plus maintenant, pour ne pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet, mais je tiens à clarifier le fait que je n'ai pas du tout copié sur elle._

_C'est un Klaine UA, soyons clairs là-dessus._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir si, comme moi, vous êtes adeptes des horaires à rallonge ^^') ! Je vous présente ma première traduction, alors merci de votre indulgence et n'hésitez pas à me signaler d'éventuelles erreurs. _

_J'ai eu envie de traduire cette fic parce qu'à mes yeux, on ne peut pas rendre un meilleur hommage à la langue française qu'en la mettant entre les lèvres de Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson… :D_

_Merci à SquirrelzAttack de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic, qui je l'espère, ne perd pas trop de son charme en changeant de langue. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les transmettrai avec plaisir à l'auteure._

**/!\**_ Je précise que les termes en __**gras italique**__ étaient déjà en français dans la version originale._

_Merci d'accorder de l'intérêt à cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous séduira autant que moi )_

* * *

><p>En regardant en arrière, Kurt n'arrivait pas vraiment à se rappeler comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Si vous lui demandiez comment cela c'était passé exactement, il ne serait pas capable de vous le dire. Et pourtant il était là, à regarder Monsieur Teenage Dream Irréprochable en train de suer sang et eau pour conjuguer des verbes en français.<p>

C'était très amusant, en fait. Kurt avait simplement tapé et imprimé une feuille avec différents verbes irréguliers et voyait combien de formes différentes Blaine maîtrisait. Le Français étant la seule matière à Dalton dans laquelle Kurt se sentait confiant, ça l'amusait de taquiner Blaine sur ses compétences linguistiques catastrophiques.

"Hey, je parle italien, et ça porte parfois à confusion ! " Protestait adorablement Blaine dès que Kurt se moquait de lui.

Kurt essaya de ne pas fixer la lèvre de Blaine que ce dernier venait de mordre, faisant courir une main frustrée dans ses cheveux. Blaine était vraiment adorable, et Kurt avait énormément de mal à réprimer ses sentiments. Il avait espéré qu'après que les incidents Jeremiah, Bébé Pingouin et Rachel soient bel et bien finis, quelque chose naîtrait entre eux, mais jusqu'ici ils étaient toujours fermement bloqués à l'étape "meilleurs amis". Et bien sûr, Kurt adorait énormément leurs _non-rendez-vous du café_, mais il se surprit de plus en plus à souhaiter les remplacer par de vrais _rendez-vous du café_. Il lui était difficile de se contenter d'être juste amis lorsque Blaine était si diablement sexy **(1)**. En plus, il était élégant, charmant, drôle, sensible et plein de compassion, et toute une liste d'autres adjectifs.

En y repensant, Kurt estima que tout ça avait commencé en janvier, quand il avait aperçu le bulletin de Blaine.

"Comment as-tu fait pour avoir un D en _Français_ ?" Avait demandé Kurt, incrédule. Il était persuadé qu'obtenir une mauvaise note en Français était pratiquement impossible.

Blaine avait rougi et lui avait sorti un sourire attachant et penaud. "Je ne suis pas bon dans ce domaine."

Une chose en amenant une autre, et avant même que Kurt ne s'en rende compte, il avait accepté de l'aider. Blaine avait seulement prit Français Niveau 1 **(NdT : environ le niveau d'anglais que les français ont en sortant de primaire)**, il s'agissait donc des toutes premières bases que Kurt connaissait depuis qu'il avait dix ans. En plus, aider Blaine signifiait qu'ils auraient à passer plus de temps ensemble. Kurt essayait encore de décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D'un côté, il se sentait seul quand il _n'était pas_ avec Blaine et voulait passer chaque seconde à ses côtés, aussi terrifiant que ça puisse paraître. Mais d'un autre côté, Kurt ne faisait qu'alimenter son propre désir et maintenir ses espoirs. Kurt soupira. Il souhaitait que l'amour, la douleur et le fait d'être un adolescent soient plus faciles à gérer.

À ce moment, Blaine jeta triomphalement son stylo et s'écria triomphalement : "Fini ! Enfin… Ça m'a pris une _éternité_."

Kurt roula des yeux, souriant. "Tu es une telle _drama queen_. Honnêtement, Blaine"

Il se rapprocha de lui pour se saisir de la feuille, portant un oeil critique sur le travail de Blaine. "Okay", dit-il. "Tu as réussi _**avoir**__, __**aller**__, __**faire **_et _**être**_, mais tu t'es trompé à _**pouvoir**_. Le _**pluriel de ils**_ est censé être _**peuvent**_**.** Je sais que l'orthographe est bizarre, mais ça s'écrit comme ça." Il attrapa rapidement un stylo et l'écrit avec la bonne orthographe.

Blaine soupira. "C'est difficile, le Français." Se plaignit-il.

"Ça deviendra plus facile." Kurt réprima un sourire. "Je te le promets."

"On peut faire une pause ?" Demanda Blaine, servant à Kurt une de ses fameuses moues **(2).** Kurt _fondait_. Cette moue était juste trop irrésistible pour lui dire non.

"Okay."

Blaine activa son sourire-à-mille-watts. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du choix de Wes, à propos de cette chanson de Lady Gaga… ?"

* * *

><p>Alors que les semaines passaient, les notes de Blaine commençaient doucement à augmenter. Kurt se sentait presque confiant en ses capacités de tuteur... jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne lui montre son bilan semi-trimestriel.<p>

"_**Soixante-quatorze**__ ?_" Demanda Kurt, fixant le grand nombre rouge en haut de la feuille. "Tu _plaisantes _?"

Blaine baissa la tête comme un chiot qui s'était pris un coup de pied** (3).** "Je sais, je sais, c'est mauvais. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… j'étais complètement stressé et je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit."

Kurt soupira et ouvrit le sujet à la première page. "Une chose à toujours garder à l'esprit," dit-il en regardant la copie, "c'est que _de_ vient toujours, toujours, toujours après _pas_."

* * *

><p>"Dis-moi ce que tu sais à propos de la culture française." Demanda Kurt en croisant les jambes.<p>

"Hum… "

"Oublie, c'était trop général comme question." Dit-il de façon décisive. Il réfléchit un moment avant de dire : "Dis-moi de quelle manière tu dirais formellement _goodbye_."

Blaine s'éclaira. "_**Au revoir**__ ! _", s'exclama-t-il.

"Bien." Kurt lui lança un sourire encourageant. "Et informellement ?"

"Euh… _**Salut**__,__** à tout à l'heure**__…_"

"Rien d'autre ?"

Blaine le regarda fixement, de toute évidence en train de réfléchir profondément. "Il m'en manque un. Euh… merde…"

"_**À bientôt."**_ L'aida Kurt. "Qui signifie…"

"_See you soon_ ? **(4)**" Hésita Blaine, l'air assez morose. Il semblait si perdu que Kurt eut brusquement l'envie de se rapprocher de lui et de lui donner un gros câlin réconfortant.

"C'est bon." Dit-il avec un sourire. "Tu vois, tu progresses."

Blaine soupira tristement. "Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais y arriver."

"_**Je veux ton amour**_**."** Lâcha Kurt avant de pouvoir se retenir. Une seconde après, il porta la main à sa bouche, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper.

"Tu… quoi ?" Blaine plissa le front de confusion.

Une vague de soulagement submergea Kurt. _Il n'a rien compris. Ça va. Pas besoin de flipper. Clame-toi, Kurt. Calme, repire profondément._

"Hum, rien." Dit précipitamment Kurt, évitant le regard du garçon plus âgé. "Je – Je pense que ça fait assez de Français pour aujourd'hui. On devrait commencer à jeter un œil sur la partition que Wes nous a donné hier." _Avant que je ne dise autre chose qui me mette dans l'embarras, _ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

"Bon, okay alors." Approuva Blaine, soit parce qu'il ne saisissait pas les raisons de l'état de Kurt, soit parce qu'il préférait clore l'incident.

_Peut-être qu'il y a un Dieu finalement,_ pensa Kurt soulagé que leur conversation se dirige vers les rythmes et les harmonies en huit parties **(5).**

* * *

><p>Malgré ce tout petit impair, Kurt pensait que ces séances de soutien se passaient plutôt bien. Il commençait à chérir chaque seconde passée à aider Blaine avec son Français. Tous deux travaillaient bien ensemble, et à chaque séance, Kurt sentait qu'ils devenaient plus proches que jamais. Il pouvait tout simplement se <em>sentir<em> s'éprendre plus fortement encore de son meilleur ami. Et parfois, dans la façon dont Blaine soutiendrait son regard ou sourirait d'une certaine manière, il pensait que Blaine pourrait éventuellement lui retourner ses sentiments. Mais ensuite, Blaine détournerait le regard, le moment serait rompu, et Kurt se répèterait encore et encore de se sortir la tête des nuages et d'arrêter de _rêver_.

* * *

><p>Un frais après-midi de début avril trouva Kurt et Blaine étudiait ensemble à la bibliothèque. Un silence tout-à-fait confortable s'était installé entre eux. Kurt était convaincu que la présence de Blaine contribuait à rendre plus facile son devoir de Maths. Blaine avait son manuel ouvert au chapitre qu'il étudiait en ce moment en Français, mais Kurt savait qu'il avait encore des difficultés, à la manière dont ses doigts tordaient les coins de la page et dont il passait son temps à changer de position.<p>

Et puis –

"_**Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce weekend **_?" demanda soudainement Blaine, regardant en l'air et penchant sa tête sur le côté.

_C'était une coïncidence._ Kurt baissa sa calculatrice et répondit prudemment : "**Je vais étudier, mais rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?"**

Sans répondre à sa question, Blaine suggéra immédiatement : "_**Allons au cinéma vendredi !**_" Il servit à Kurt son meilleur regard de chien battu. "_**S'il-te-plaît**__**?**_"

Les résolutions de Kurt s'émiettèrent dès le premier regard posé sur ces yeux. "_**D'accord. À 16h00 ?**_"

"_**À 16h00.**__"_ Confirma Blaine avec son sourire éblouissant habituel.

Ils se plongèrent une fois encore dans le silence, mais Kurt remarqua qu'il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur ses maths. Son esprit _vacillait_. Venait-il juste d'accepter un _rendez-vous_ avec _Blaine Anderson _? _Non, _se reprit-il rapidement, se frappant mentalement. _C'est juste un autre non-rendez-vous. Pas grand-chose._

* * *

><p>Environ une semaine après leur <em>non-rendez-vous, <em>Kurt et Blaine se trouvaient une fois encore à la bibliothèque. Blaine devait réviser un contrôle de Français qu'il aurait bientôt, et il avait dit à Kurt qu'il était déterminé à obtenir au moins un quatre-vingt-dix. Il avait le nez plongé dans son manuel de Français, dont il ne se détournait que pour demander à Kurt quelques éclaircissements. Kurt tentait de terminer son essai sur Gatsby Le Magnifique, ce qui signifiait pour lui 'fixer Blaine avec une langueur désespérée'.

À cet instant, Blaine releva la tête, une impression de profonde confusion marquant ses si beaux traits. "Kurt, qu'est-ce que c'est _**la bise**__ ?_"

Kurt sentit son estomac se tordre inconfortablement, et sa bouche s'assécha complètement. "C'est le baiser par lequel les français se saluent." Il espérait plus que tout avoir toujours l'air parfaitement normal.

"Les gens s'embrassent ? Avec désinvolture ?" Maintenant, Blaine avait clairement l'air alarmé, et Kurt devait revenir un peu en arrière.

"Non, pas exactement. _**La bise**_, c'est quand des gens qui sont bons amis font entrer leurs joues en contact mais techniquement, ils embrassent l'air. Le nombre de fois dépend de la région de France, mais le plus souvent c'est deux – un sur chaque joue." Kurt commençait à se sentir extrêmement maladroit, du fait de parler de _baisers _avec Blaine. Même s'il n'était techniquement pas question de baisers. Sérieusement, il voulait juste que Blaine laisse tomber ce sujet.

Malheureusement, Blaine en était, comme à chaque fois, totalement inconscient, et dit "Mais est-ce que les garçons font _**la bise**_ à d'autres garçons ?"

Kurt soupira lentement, mal-à-l'aise. "Dans certaines parties de la France, oui. Mais ce n'est pas très courant. En général, ce sont les filles entre elles ou avec les garçons. Je crois que ça dépend."

"C'est important dans la culture française ?" demanda Blaine, replongeant le regard dans son livre.

Kurt avait envie de lui balancer quelque chose à la figure pour être si curieux. "Je ne sais pas. Assez important, je pense. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant."

"Tu peux m'apprendre comment on fait ?"

Kurt cligna des yeux. _Quoi ?_ "Pardon ?"

"C'est pas grave si tu veux pas." Dit précipitamment Blaine. "C'est pas important. J'étais juste… curieux, c'est tout. Je – ouais, laisse tomber."

"Je peux t'apprendre." S'il avait été seul, Kurt se serait littéralement giflé pour avoir laissé ces mots échapper sans réfléchir. "Enfin, si tu veux."

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

"Donc… comment tu fais ?" S'enquit Blaine, toujours avec un air incertain.

Kurt rapprocha sa chaise, se penchant en avant. Cela prit une seconde pour qu'il réalise que son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Blaine, que ses yeux noisette étaient encore plus magnifiques de près, et que sa bouche lui donnait vraiment très envie de l'embrasser. Il se hurla intérieurement de la fermer, de rester concentré et d'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes de rêvasser à propos de son si sexy meilleur ami.

"Okay, donc ce que tu fais, c'est presser ta joue contre la mienne et –"

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Blaine pressées contre les siennes, douces et sucrées et pourtant avides en même temps.

Kurt avait fantasmé de nombreuses fois sur ce que ce serait d'embrasser Blaine, plus qu'il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais. Mais rien ne pouvait surpasser la réalité. C'était un divin mélange d'étincelles, d'amour, de café, de menthe, de passion, et un million d'autres choses que Kurt ne pourrait nommer avec des mots. Une main de Kurt s'éleva pour venir caresser la joue de Blaine, l'attirant doucement vers lui, le voulant plus proche encore. Blaine inclina la tête, accentuant le baiser, et Kurt s'en sentit plus heureux, souhaitant ne faire que ça _pour le restant de ses jours_ – enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende compte d'une chose et se retire du baiser, fronçant les sourcils.

"Dans le manuel de Français Niveau 1, il n'y a rien à propos de _la bise._" Dit Kurt, levant un sourcil.

Blaine sourit d'un air un peu coupable.

"Tu as tout organisé !" L'accusa Kurt, sidéré.

Le sourire de Blaine devint espiègle. "Peut-être."

"En fait, tu n'es même pas mauvais en Français, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Kurt, amusé.

"Eh bien, je suis presque excellent dans cette langue." Avoua Blaine en se rapprochant encore, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. "Mais c'était une bonne excuse pour me rapprocher de toi. Oh, et d'ailleurs…"

Blaine effleura l'oreille de Kurt des lèvres.

"_**Je veux ton amour aussi.**_"

Kurt recula et rougit légèrement, sachant désormais que sa gaffe avait été comprise. "_**Mon Cœur est tien, mon cher**__._" Murmura-t-il doucement avant de combler une fois de plus l'écart entre eux.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> "Blaine was so damn hot, and he had those silky pipes going for him". Désolée, j'ai coupé la fin de cette phrase, ne trouvant pas d'équivalent français.

**(2)** "His signature pout "dans la version originale. À part « la moue qui lui servait de signature » (beurk), je vois pas de traduction…

**(3)** " a kicked puppy " dans la version originale. (Ah non, pas de violence envers les animaux ! Surtout si c'est notre Warbler préféré !)

**(4) **Je n'ai pas traduit cette partie car ça changeait le sens de la phrase.

**(5)** "eight-part harmonies"… N'y connaissant rien en musique, je ne garantis pas l'exactitude de cette traduction.

_**Note de l'auteure : **_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez-moi une review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous voulez lire plus de fics de ce genre !_

_**À bientôt, mes amis!**_

_~SquirrelzAttack_


End file.
